


New Years Resolution

by Kio29



Series: Adam and Blake drabbles [1]
Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kio29/pseuds/Kio29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake see eachother at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Resolution

Adam sipped at his drink and stood tall behind the crowd. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. They always made him awkward and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how his lips got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Adam knew very well why he was at the party: to see Blake.

Ah, Blake. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of him made Adam's heart beat.

But tonight everyone was masked. Adam peered through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Blake. There, he thought, the man over by the fountain. It had to be Blake. He's as tall as the Empire State Buliding,it wasn't hard to spot him.

He began to walk Adam's way and Adam started to panic. What if he actually talked to Adam?

Blake came right up to Adam and Adam thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Blake said. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the sky," Adam said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so weird.

Just then, a loud voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Adam's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Blake might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Blake swept Adam into his arms, dipped him back, and kissed Adam willingly, slipping him the tongue and groping his ass.

Adam could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out shakingly and pulled Blake's mask off his face. "I knew it was you," Adam said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Blake said. "You know, how about we go back to my room?"

Adam followed him out. They wouldn't be back tonight. They had too much to make up for.


End file.
